Your Life is My life
by Ullessey Talcius
Summary: Kimihiro Watanuki meets a new student, Raikou Tsukasa. Tsukasa wants to be closer to him. A love triangle forms between Watanuki,Zashiki Warashi and Tsukasa. Watanuki's choices are getting harder for him to understand.Question is, is Tsukasa really human?


Your Life is My Life

Chapter 1: Happy April 1st!

**Disclaimer: I do not own xxxHOLIC on any circumstances but one: I own the scenario and my OC. That is all.**

**Translated words are marked with asterisks. They are defined at the bottom.**

* * *

"Happy Birthday Watanuki-kun!"

"Oh, Himawari! Thank you! I would be happier today if it wasn't for one thing."

"Hey, did you bring lunch?" Dōmeki said. "I hope you brought the onigiri too."

"Him!" Watanuki growled. Dōmeki had already plugged his ears. "I can't believe I have to make you, of all people, lunch again! I am not your personal chef! Are you even listening to me?!"

"Lower your voice. We're inside a public building in case you haven't noticed."

Dōmeki was right. They were in the locker room of the academy where everyone was staring at Watanuki. Watanuki was steaming. "I know that!"

Himawari giggled. "I love it when you two do that, it's so cute."

"Trust me Himawari-chan, I wouldn't waste my time on a guy like Dōmeki. He's such an irritating person." Watanuki said sweetly to her.

"Try spending time with yourself more. I'm sure you'll think differently."

"Why you—!" Yelled Watanuki.

"Watanuki-kun, what's that ribbon in your locker?" Himawari asked.

She was pointing to a long silvery blue ribbon protruding from the bottom of his locker door. Watanuki calmed himself down and went to look. He opened his locker cautiously. In his locker was a small basket of bell shaped chocolates and a blue piece of paper. The basket was wrapped in plastic with the ribbon. Watanuki pulled out the basket and took the piece of paper. It said:

--------------

Happy Birthday, Kimihiro Watanuki.

I hope you like them.

Be sure to look for silver.

--------------

"Hmm, there's no signature. I wonder who gave me this." murmured Watanuki.

"The chocolate's good." Said Dōmeki.

"Hmm?" Watanuki had been too busy reading through the letter that he hadn't noticed that Dōmeki had taken the basket and eaten one of the chocolates.

"Dōmeki! That was supposed to be for me you idiot!"

Dōmeki held out the basket towards Watanuki. "Try one. They have strawberries in them."

Watanuki took the basket, taking one of the small bell chocolates, biting a piece out of it. It was delicious. The sweet juices of the strawberry mingled with the silky chocolate so greatly that it was like a dream. He took a second one out and gave it to Himawari. Wanting to save some for lunch, Watanuki wrapped the basket back up again, putting it into his bag. Maybe he would keep one for Yuko too. As he thought this, he sensed something. He looked towards the entrance. A girl was standing there, looking at him. She had a blue dress on and startling sapphire eyes. And what caught his eye the most was her long silver hair. When she saw that he was looking back, she ran off.

* * *

Watanuki had walked to Yuko's shop that afternoon, pondering over the gift he had found in his locker that morning. "Look for silver." What did that mean? Was it some kind of riddle? Or maybe it was a warning? And more importantly, who was it from? He had so many questions to ask. Watanuki arrived at the shop, walking along the black fencing as he came to. He opened the door, seeing that Maru and Maro had been waiting for him.

"Hello Maru, Maro. Is Yuko waiting for me?" He asked the two of them.

"The mistress," Said the two in unison. "would like for you to start on Sake and snacks while she negotiates with her client."

"She has a client with her?"

They nodded. "The mistress wishes that you leave them to talk privately." Maro said quietly.

"To talk privately." Maru repeated in a hushed voice.

Watanuki raised a brow. "Who exactly is she talking to?"

* * *

"Are you sure about this, Denkou*-chan?" Yuko asked her with a straight face.

"Yes, I'm sure." Said Denkou.

Yuko paused for a moment. "Come back tomorrow then."

"Why can't we do it now?" She asked her.

"He standing," She pointed to the screen door. "right behind that door."

She could feel herself blushing. "I-I'll be going then. I will come back when I'm ready for the remainder of the transaction."

"Please tell Ikazuchi* Warashi-kun I said hello."

"Of course." She assured the witch. She turned to walk out, knowing he would be behind that door. She tucked her silver hair inside her hat and opened the screen door. Sure enough, he was leaning against the door, which she had just opened, making him accidentally falling on her. Of course she didn't do that intentionally. She just thought it he would have moved or something once she opened it. She thought it to be instinctive, as humans always said. But of course, humans weren't always the clearest of creatures.

"O-oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to—" He started.

"It's okay Kimihiro Watanuki. It is of a human's nature to, as you humans say it, eavesdrop." She said to him calmly, forcing back the reddening of her face. "By the way, try looking at the bottom of the basket. It will help you with spirits. Have a happy birthday."

And with that, she dashed off and got out of the shop, trying to not look back. She couldn't wait until tomorrow. She didn't want to have to anticipate seeing him again for so long. But as long as she could be with Kimihiro Watanuki, she didn't care for it. She loved him after all.

* * *

**Translations……….**

**Denkou: Japanese for lightning**

**Ikazuchi: Japanese for thunder**

**Please review. I would like to hear your opinions.**

**Hikaru**


End file.
